


Off Day

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Beowulf is a Good Bf, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grinding, M/M, Sleepy Foreplay, Tender care, big bearded beowulf, homecooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: Beowulf sounded worried, Adam feeling the rumble of his voice through the pillowy mound of his chest. He took back what he said, he’d much rather nod off here.
Relationships: Beowulf/Adam Kapowski
Kudos: 15





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a dear friendo so its super self indulgent but enjoy buddos <3

After his key missed the knob for the fifth or so time, Adam felt his pride relent in his chest, a withering thing that deflated with the weary slump of the man’s shoulders- his uniform felt cumbersome, letting the thought of finally shedding it spur his knuckles up from his side, dragging over the cold door weakly, fingers balling into a proper fist to gently tap against it. 

Adam’s shoulder butted the doorframe, leaning into it heavily, letting his eyes fall shut. It was far from comfortable, and the weather was awfully unforgiving; flurries of white blew through the brisk air, stinging snowflakes landing over his face, ears burning hot at the frigid breeze. Adam tucked his hands into his pockets, head leaning towards the door, resting on the metal, the chill sinking down to his skull. 

God, snowfall be damned, he could fall asleep  _ right-  _ the door was opening, and he was falling; Adam tried to move, truly did, but he just couldn’t get his hands out of his pockets fast enough. Christ, this was  _ gonna- _

“Whoa,  _ hey!”  _ The voice came as alarmed as he’d expected, Adam feeling his fall stopping at once, cushioned immensely by a set of big, warm arms; the ashen-haired man sighed into the firm chest smushed against his face.  _ “Adam?” _ Beowulf sounded worried, Adam feeling the rumble of his voice through the pillowy mound of his chest. He took back what he said, he’d much rather nod off here. 

Adam felt the flex of the muscle over his cheek, Beowulf’s arms tilting him squarely on his feet. “Easy there,” Beowulf muttered lowly, Adam raising his sleep-heavy eyes, blinking away melting snowflakes to stare up into Beowulf’s face.

Huh, his beard had grown out a little more. Had he been away that long? Adam’s eyes fell to Beowulf’s lips, moving and- oh, he was talking. 

“Adam, you feelin’ alright?” Beowulf Adam smirked a little at that, putting what remained of his strength into standing upright, head resting over the inviting fluff of the man’s sweater.

“Much better,” Adam answered, muffled by Beowulf’s collar, arms loosely winding around the man’s waist. “ _ Now, _ anyways. Last few days, not so much.” His fingers linked at the small of Beowulf’s back, Adam leaning into him, breathing in the comforting smell of the man- oddly more like gingerbread than he was used to, or that might’ve been the house. 

Adam sniffed at the air, the scent wafting in from the kitchen, lit warmly and smelling particularly enticing. It went straight to his stomach, an ache Adam had been pushing out of his mind erupted in a starved growl, burying his face into Beowulf’s shoulder as his face burned.

“Hope whatever you’re cooking’s almost done,” Adam breathed, lips twisting up as another growl rattled through his midsection. “Missed a few lunches on base,” he admitted, feeling his boyfriend’s chest pull hard with his disproving grunt. 

“Just pulled somethin’ outta the oven; some cinnamon twists, just glazed ‘em. You look like you need somethin’, babe,” Beowulf’s hands were at Adam’s neck, big hands cupping his face. “C’mere…” Beowulf’s eyes hooding low as he leaned in, Adam shutting his eyes and letting Beowulf close the distance, lips pushed up softly- Beowulf’s tongue swiped over Adam’s bottom lip, dipping past the small opening before tucking back, pushing in close and holding there. 

They broke before Adam’s lungs began to sting, Beowulf tilting back just enough to let air flow between them. “Cold as ice, babe,” Beowulf’s head cocked, lips pulling up to Adam’s cold cheek, warm lips pressing a hot kiss to the flushing skin. “Gonna warm you up in just a sec…” 

Adam’s cheek flushed hotter as Beowulf’s lips peppered it with fuzzy kisses, long hairs of his beard brushing up Adam’s face. He’d missed this, he’d missed him. 

It was a pleasant daze, Beowulf’s busy hands slipping beneath his notice, but Adam didn’t miss the weight of his coat being lifted off his shoulders. “Let’s get you outta this, alright?” Beowulf had whispered in his ear, unbuttoning down his front, letting it slip off to the floor. “Yeah, lemme feel you, babe.”

Beowulf’s hands were on his hips, Adam’s hips pulled in between Beowulf’s legs, the sweatpants over his meaty thighs doing little to hide the bulging arousal in them. Beowulf wore a boyish grin, cheeks dusted red, scarlet over the tip of his nose. “Sorry, babe, just-” Beowulf cut himself off, pressing a fast kiss up to Adam’s lips, tasting over his tongue again, hands coming up behind Adam’s head to hold him steady. “You’re so hot when you’re sleepy,” Beowulf chuckled against his cheek, Adam not fighting the scoff that built in his chest.

“Glad you’re getting off on this, can I at least try one of your twists before I crash?” Adam gave a slow grind to the bulge in Beowulf’s sweat, feeling it throb, grow fatter against his hip. “I’m pretty wiped, but I think I could jerk you off.” Adam’s cheeks thrummed hot as Beowulf’s hips rocked up, cock nudging with clear intentions over Adam’s stomach, chubbing prick tenting out of his sweats obscenely. 

Adam stared over at the kitchen doorway, stomach giving a longing growl at the rich scent of spice. “Not gonna risk getting cinnamon in your-” Beowulf gave an  _ horribly  _ uncomfortable groan.

" _ Please _ don’t finish that sentence,” Beowulf shuddered, cock feeling slightly less rigid up Adam’s side. “Let’s just get you fed, alright? We’ve got plenty of time to bang, just can’t have you faintin’ on me!” Instead of pulling away, Beowulf tucked in tight, arms slung around Adam’s waist and lifting- effortlessly, really, Adam not bothering to fight, feet leaving the ground as Beowulf lugged him into the living room.

“Just take a load off, babe. I’ve got you.” 

Adam’s face burned, burrowing further into Beowulf’s neck, skin shivering over with the deep chuckle in Beowulf’s chest. “I’m not  _ that _ tired.”

Beowulf just rolled his shoulders, jostling Adam in his arms. “Can’t be too sure, y’know?” 


End file.
